The Smasher's Apprentice!
by ladylezelia
Summary: They were like little pets following the Smashers around with clipboards and pens. If this was some sort of pathetic attempt for Master Hand to learn about everyone without lifting a finger, well, let's see how it turns out, shall we? Submissions temporarily closed.
1. Prologue

**The Smasher's Apprentice!**

**this is strange to me. I rarely read nor write OC fanfics. But I couldn't resist!**

* * *

><p>It was not a good day for anyone in the Smash Mansion. Master Hand was going to have an 'announcement' later.<p>

Everyone could remember what happened when Master Hand had an announcement. The first time, half of the Smash Balls escaped from the Mansion and half of the video game enemies went berserk. The second  
>time, a whole class of visiting kids ended up setting the <em>pool<em> on fire. Somehow.

Ike sat at a table in the corner of the cafeteria eating pieces of chicken. Around him was Link, Marth, Samus, Zelda, and Pit. Ike's eyes were glued to the clock at the top of the cafetorium doors. It was silent.

"What do you think the announcement is today?" Pit smiled timidly as he stuck a piece of lettuce and tomato into his mouth.

"I don't know," Link took a bite of pizza. "Probably gonna make an indoor Mario Kart stadium and one of the karts are going to crash through the wall."

"Legit answer," Samus rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if we hide Master Hand won't notice we're gone," Ike suggested, taking a large bite of chicken.

"I doubt it," Zelda said. "I heard a rumor that Master Hand would be going door-to-door getting everyone this time, rather than telling everyone to just go."

"Just like a Girl Scout," Samus murmured.

"Oh, sarcastic little Samus," Link laughed. "Always there when we need her."

"I'm going to my dorm," Samus stood up. "See you durin' the announcement."

"Bye," Everyone waved.

Samus twiddled her thumbs as she walked through the empty hallways. She could feel a pair of eyes on her, but she couldn't tell where they were. Hidden within the shadows, running past and glancing at the bounty hunter—where could those eyes possibly be?

As if it appeared out of nowhere, Samus walked into an elevator. "Oh," she said.

"I guess I'm almost at my dorm." She stepped in, pushed a button, and waited for the elevator to rise to the floor her dorm was on.

When Samus entered her room, the first thing she noticed was a paper on her desk. Rarely did she use the desk, which is why it caught her eye. She considered selling it, but Master Hand threw a fit when she asked to sell it.  
>The paper was lacy and grey and had three white stripes wrapped around the top. The words on the paper were fancy and calligraphic. The ink was ivory.<p>

_'Hello Samus,  
>I'm not sure Master Hand told you this yet, but I'm your apprentice! I'm the first one to arrive and will be collecting all of the letters from other apprentices around the world and in other dimensions. So, if you get a whole bunch of mail, I'm really sorry! <em>

_I'll see you today—the sixth of January. So don't bother askin' about my name, cause you'll find out what it is about now!'_

There was a knock at Samus's door and the creak of it opening.

"Samus, it's time for the announcement," Master Hand said. "Please get your stuff together and get in line."

As Samus closed her door and stood in line, she pouted.

"I feel like a kindergartener."

* * *

><p><strong>OC FORMS<strong>

**Note: Please do not review your form! Any submission through the reviews will sadly not be considered. Not all OCs will be accepted.**

**Name:  
>Age:<br>Hair Color/Style:  
>Appearances-<br>Regular:  
>Formal:<br>Casual:  
>Swimwear:<br>Background:  
>Hobbies:<br>Likes:  
>Dislikes:<br>Favorite Character and Why:  
>Would an OC Love Interest be Acceptable to You?: (yes or no, I'll be asking which OC to those of you who say yes later)<strong>

**I'll have the next chappie up in a day.. or two… or three.**


	2. Chapter 1

**i don't own anything from the Super Smash Brothers franchise!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, here comes the bus, everyone!"<p>

A pale, green-haired girl with eyes of the same color cheered. She wore a halter sewn together with green leaves, a skirt that looked as if it was made of light pink and white tiger lily petals, white stockings, and green slip on shoes. Daisies were scattered around in her hair.

The girl beside her, whose strawberry blonde hair that was tied up in a loose bun, mumbled, "Maybe we should just walk after all…" The girl wore an overly large mid-thigh peach sweater that covered her hands but not her fingertips, black leggings, flat black leather ankle boots, and circular silver glasses that framed her round dark green eyes well.

"Don't be silly, Amelia!" Piped up a boy that was in between the green haired girl, Fiore, and Amelia. He had neon-pink flecked platinum blonde hair and blue-irised pink eye contacts on. He donned a white elbow length tee with spaced out pink and blue striped halfway up the arm, light blue tights, fuzzy pink-furred legwarmers, white high top sneakers, and a flashy gold earring.

As the bus rolled up, the bus driver gave the group a hard stare before driving off.

"Well that wasn't very nice," mumbled Ryan, who was a boy with stringy blonde hair that was parted in the middle. He sported a royal blue tunic with a white long-sleeved undershirt, tan khaki-like pants, multiple belts, gauntlets, and black boots.

A man in a dark navy blue uniform (without the hat) ran up to the four. "Taric, I didn't manage to catch Gareth on time," he said. "Did the bus arrive yet?"

"Ah, Logan, you're here," Taric cooed. "No, the bus came. But they didn't stop for us."

"So we get to walk after all," Amelia added.

"I suppose that won't be half bad," Fiore said. "If we're late I hope Master Hand won't mind, though."

"Well then let's go!" Taric cheered and started skipping in the direction he saw the bus leave. Everyone else hurried after him.

* * *

><p>Master Hand lead the Smashers out to the backyard of the Smash Mansion. There were torches around the pool and beach towels and lawn chairs on the ground for everyone to sit at. Many Smashers settled for a lawn chair, but Samus simply sat in the back on a beach towel.<p>

"Hi, Samus," Zelda greeted the bounty hunter. "I hope you don't mind if I sit with you. There aren't any seats open."

"Hmm? Sure, go ahead," Samus replied. She cast her eyes upon Master Hand once again.

"Our speaker should be here soon," Master Hand announced rather impatiently. "I hope you all don't mind the wait. This is very important, so please stay seated. Leaving wouldn't actually be a choice anyway, but that doesn't matter."

Zelda raised her hand. "Erm... Master Hand? Your brother is—"

"Please be quiet, Zelda. I'm talking."

"HAHAHAHA! BROTHER TOOK BATH." Crazy Hand scooped up some pool water and poured it on Master Hand. Master Hand spun around and chased after him. "YOU'RE TOO SLOW!"

Zelda folded her hands in her lap. "Well, I tried to warn him," she said.

"You sure did." Samus replied. "Nobody cares if he got wet though."

"Excuse me everyone! Have you seen a boy with black hair wearing, um, black?" Fiore ran up to the Smashers with Amelia, Logan, and Taric, and Ryan.

"Oh, I did!" King Dedede raised his hand. "He was in the cafetorium."

"Where exactly is the cafetorium?"

"Go through the front entrance and walk straight ahead to the huge double doors." Everyone spoke up.

"Okay, thank you!" The five ran off to the front.

"Eh, question—why the heck did we let strangers in the Smash Mansion?" Samus asked.

"Good point," Mario said. "NAFTER THEM!"

The Smashers chased after the five.

* * *

><p>"I can't open these freaking doors on my own! Help me out!" Fiore pushed at the colossal doors, struggling.<p>

"Um, F-Fiore," Amelia spoke up. "There's a doorknob right there…"

"There is? Oops, my bad!" Fiore turned the doorknob and pulled the doors open.

Everyone filed into the empty room.

"GARETH?!"

"Gareth, are you here?"

"Gareth?"

"GARETH, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE."

"Garnet—I mean Gareth! Hello?"

"Hey, guys?" Ryan said. "I think he's behind this plant."

Behind a tall potted plant was a scrawny boy with rough, short black hair tied into a ponytail. He had amber eyes and was clad in a black button down shirt with a grey and black striped undershirt, black jeans, a grey belt, grey arm bands, and black Converse. This indeed was Gareth.

"They found us Maku. You can come out now," Gareth spoke dully, to no surprise.

Someone emerged from behind the cafetorium counter where food was served. He wore a black vest underneath a green shawl, baggy blue pants with claw mark-like holes, spiked gloves, a jeweled belt, and green and white sneakers. His hair was light green and wind blown, and seemed like he jumped out of bed, changed, and left his house.

"No offense, Gareth, but you kinda-sorta suck at hiding," the boy, Maku, laughed as he approached everyone.

"Little brother Gareth… why ya hiding?" Taric smirked. "Are you afraid I'm going to put makeup on ya again?" He whispered the last part.

"Taric, shut up," Logan flicked his younger brother's head. "Sorry, Gareth. But he has a point—why are you hiding?"

"I like dark corners." Gareth replied simply.

"Legit answer," Taric said.

"Guys, we should get going! Master Hand is probably waiting for us," Fiore whined. "It's rude to make him wait."

"I agree with Fiore," Amelia mumbled. She fiddled with her sleeves.

"Yeah," Ryan agreed. "Maybe we should just—"

"There's no need for that!" Ike shouted. All of the Smashers stood behind him.

"You won't see Master Hand because we're going to kick you intruders out, dead or alive!"

"W-wait! We're not intruders," Fiore cried.

"Whose the shady punk behind you?" Ike nodded to Gareth, who stayed mute.

"Oh my gosh," Ryan suddenly spoke louder and sounded a lot more excited. "Is that Link? And Zelda? And Ganondorf? Oh my gosh, there's even Toon Link."

"Of course it is!" Marth snapped.

"Duuude," Taric whispered to Ryan. "You sound like a crazed One Direction fangirl. That's low. But I have to admit, Mario's mustache is pretty friggin' awesome."

"I can't help it!" Ryan stared at the Hylians, Gerudo, and Toon Link. "It's the Legend of Zelda characters. I'm a big fan!"

"Shoot," Bowser said. "Fans. Even worse. LET ME BURN THEM!"

"And I'll pound them with my hammer!"

"I'll eat them!"

"Let me pimp-slap 'em all!"

Everyone raised their brow at Peach.

"We're not intruders!" Fiore shouted. "Where's Master Hand? We'll show you—"

"Oh. I'm right here," Master Hand was floating behind everyone holding pitch forks while Crazy held torches. "Ah, is that you? Let me see... there's Fiore, Amelia, Logan, Taric, Gareth, Ryan, and Maku... everyone is accounted for! Go ahead and announce it in here, Fiore. There's no point in going back outside."

Fiore climbed onto a table. "E-erm, hello everyone! My name is Fiore B-Bonheur," she folded her arms behind her back. "I am the hostess of Master Hand's Apprentice Program! I need the following people to step up, please."

* * *

><p>Samus watched as Captain Falcon moseyed up to the green-haired girl. A boy, a blonde clad in blue who was quite similar to Link, walked over to the racer and shook his hand.<p>

"Captain Falcon, your apprentice is Ryan Kelley," Fiore smiled, curtsying to the boy in blue. Captain Falcon threw his arm around Ryan's shoulders.

"Congratulations. Please sit down. Now, Ganondorf, please step up."

"Aw hell no." The Gerudo retaliated. In response to this, Crazy Hand picked him up and carried him over. "Whatever. I better get a good apprentice though—"

"Ganondorf, your apprentice is Amelia Walsh," Fiore said, pulling the shy strawberry blonde over to Ganondorf. She curtsied. "Congratulations. Please sit down."

"N-no! Please don't put me with Ganondorf, Fiore," Amelia cried. "He's scaring me already…" Ganondorf dragged her by her sweater sleeves.

"Sorry, Amelia…" Fiore frowned. "Next up, Ike Greil!"

Ike raised his eyebrows as he walked up to Fiore. Maku walked up beside him with a wide grin. "Your apprentice will be Maku Baka. Please sit down." Once again, the green-haired girl curtsied.

Samus was confused about the selections. A quiet guy with an obnoxious guy, a shy girl with a villain, and Ike with... Maku. Then it hit her.

"Opposites," Samus mumbled to Zelda. The princess smiled and nodded.

"Is there a Lucas here?" Fiore tilted her head.

"U-um, I'm right here," Lucas spoke up timidly with his hand raised. He walked forward.

"Well, this is your apprentice, Logan," Fiore crouched down to an eye-to-eye level with Lucas. Logan stood beside her, his hands behind his back. "He's really nice. I think you'll have fun with him."

"O-okay," Lucas stuttered. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Logan." The soldier and young boy walked aside. The soldier nodded at Fiore as she curtsied.

"Marth Lowell, please come here," Marth approached the girl with a curious expression. "This is your apprentice, Taric."

"Oh my," Marth whispered as Taric strolled up to him with a smirk.

"Nice to meet ya, Marthy-boy," Taric said. "Let's go." Fiore curtsied as they walked away. "Oh, hey Mario. Nice mustache."

"Princess Peach?" Fiore looked around the crowd.

"Right here," the bubbly blonde skipped up to the girl. "Does my apprentice like pink?"

"Well, actually," Fiore sweatdropped.

"He likes black. This is your apprentice, Gareth."  
>Gareth approached the pink clad princess. He tugged her away into a dark corner, ignoring Fiore's curtsy.<p>

"What a combination!" Zelda murmured to the bounty hunter.

"Tell me about it," Samus said. "I'm just glad I didn't get any—"

"Hello? Is Samus Aran not here?"

Samus frowned and walked to the green-haired girl, immediately wishing she wore her suit today.

"Here," she hissed. "Where are they? My apprentice, I mean."

"You're looking at her," Fiore smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

Samus was a bit... mortified.

* * *

><p><strong>Hai everyone! Here is the list of taken mentors:<strong>

**Captain Falcon  
>Ganondorf<br>Ike  
>Lucas<br>Marth  
>Peach<br>Samus**

**Please pick a mentor other than these ones when you submit an OC.  
>If you noticed, I did accept one character from reviews... but this was only because of how much the author did for me. She created male characters for me to use when I lacked some and was always quick to reply so I figured I might as well accept. <strong>

**_-*Shoutout to the Apprentices and their owners!*-_**

**Amelia, Logan, Taric, and Gareth- LittleDarling13 (THANK YOU)**

**Maku Baka- jackthehedgehog (FABULOUS ;D)**

**Ryan- Bluefoot (I like Zelda too, don't worry.)**

**Fiore- yours truly, ladylezelia!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Fiore: ladylezelia does not own any materials from the Super Smash Brothers franchise!**

* * *

><p>Samus's usual schedule consisted of the following:<p>

At six in the morning, Samus would get up early to eat breakfast before anyone else caught her.

After breakfast, Samus would shower and change into her usual Zero Suit.  
>Once she finishes, Samus trains for two and a half hours. She does not let anyone else join her. On a good day, she could train for fifteen more minutes before Falco started washing his Landmaster and Arwing.<p>

Today hadn't been a good day. None of the days this past week had been. Why? Her schedule was screwed up—completely.

Fiore was constantly entering and exiting her room, and no matter how quietly she controlled the door, Samus just couldn't ignore it. So one day she decided to say something.

"Why the hell are you interrupting my sleep?"  
>Samus grumbled as she sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes, leaning against the mahogany headboard of her bed.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry," Fiore apologized, bowing. "I've been very busy with applicants and such."

"I don't give a rat's ass," Samus muttered that part. "If I don't sleep I won't even be able to hold my Paralyzer."

"I'm very sorry," Fiore bowed once again. "I'll go work in Master Hand's office."

"You go then," Samus lied back down. Fiore left the room—again.

The hallways were eerily silent. Fiore could hear her own footsteps as she walked, eyes lowered to the ground. She decided to look around more, gazing at a few of the intricate paintings hung on the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>~(MORNING)~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Amelia!"<p>

Taric and Gareth approached the shy girl, Taric putting his elbow on her shoulder like it was an armrest, Gareth walking beside Amelia on her right.

"How ya doing this morning?" Taric grinned. "Gareth here is acting like a girl that's PMSing—"

"I'm doing fine," Amelia said before Taric could finish his sentence. Gareth still said nothing. "I'm going to get breakfast before Ganondorf wakes up. How about you guys? Where's Logan?"

"Logan is a heavy sleeper," Gareth replied quietly.

"That makes sense," Amelia smiled, giving the boy a meek 'thank you' as he opened the doors to the cafeteria. "S-so, um, how are you guys doing?"

"Well, it's fun teasing Marthy-boy," Taric laughed. "But he wouldn't stay awake with me."

"Wait, so you didn't sleep at all?" Amelia questioned, tilting her head.

"Nope," Taric put some waffles and strawberries on a tray, as did Amelia. Gareth picked some cereal, grabbed a carton of milk, and went to sit at a table.

"Hey, you're Amelia and Taric, right?"

Maku approached the two with a wide grin. "This mornin' is pretty nice, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Amelia said shyly. Taric nodded simply.

"Too bad the food here can't be as pretty as the morning, huh?" Maku laughed at his joke, making the two frown a bit. "Aww, come on. It was a joke."

Taric rolled his eyes, muttering, "A stupid one."

"Hey, I heard that," Maku snapped. He turned to Amelia. "Can I eat breakfast with you guys?"

"Nope."

"Sure."

Amelia shot a glare at Taric and responded to the green-haired boy once again. "Sure. Just—no jokes, okay?"

"Okay," Maku sighed. He followed the two, tray in hands, sitting down across from Gareth. "Oh, hey! You're that emo kid!"

Amelia facepalmed.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm going to go outside," Amelia said as they exited the cafeteria. "See you guys."<p>

"I'm going to Peach's dorm." Gareth hurried after the strawberry blonde.

"Mmkay," Taric turned to Maku. "Leave me with the green-haired one, go ahead." He whispered that, of course.

"So, what do you want to do?" Maku asked, leaning against a wall.

"I have no clue," Taric admitted. He looked around, spotting a certain green-haired girl in Master Hand's office. "Let's go mess with Fiore."

"Okay," Maku followed Taric into Master Hand's office.

"Waitress, I need a table!" Taric shouted, smirking as he met Fiore's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Fiore looked up from the papers she was working on.

"We're bored," Maku complained. He earned a flick to the forehead from Taric.

"What he meant was—"

"Taric, quit messing around with Fiore," Logan was standing in the doorway of Master Hand's office. "She has important things to do."

Fiore nodded. "Yep. I have to deal with applicants," she straightened some of her papers up. "I already have a few. Their names are Jocelyn, Ellie, Blake, Zephyrine, and James."

"Neat. Can't wait to see 'em," Taric said. "Hey, can I see those papers?"

"Let's go, you idiots," Logan dragged Taric and Maku out. "Sorry about that, Fiore."

"It's okay!"

"That was rude of you two," Logan glared at Taric and Maku. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry," Maku frowned at his antics.

"You sound like our mother," Taric rolled his eyes. "Just 'cause I act like a kid doesn't mean—erm, never mind."

Logan folded his arms.

* * *

><p>"One second, Zellie! I have to get my camera from my room, okay?" Peach skipped up to her room and opened the door. As soon as she did, her jaw dropped.<p>

"Gareth! No!" Peach shouted. "My beautiful pink walls are now as black as an onyx! Why did you paint the walls?"

"You said I could do whatever I want to be happy." Gareth responded dully. He stood in a corner. "And this made me happy."

"For Luma's sake, Gareth," Peach grumbled. "I'm taking you outside, for your own sake!" She tugged at the ebony haired boy's arm, leading him into the hallway. "Zellie, change of plans. We're going outside!"

• • •

Gareth cringed slightly as he stared at the emerald blades of glass.  
>"Please take me back inside," he said. "I'll only paint your bathroom black, okay?"<p>

Peach flicked Gareth's head. "That's not how it works! You have to be happy!"

"Maybe we should show him an example," Zelda piped up. She pointed to Ryan, who was training in a field with Amelia. Ryan used a sword. Amelia had made a tall life-sized doll for him to use. She watched him attack it. "I'm sure those two could help."

"That would be lovely," Peach pranced forward. "Let's go, everyone!"

Gareth followed the two as slowly as possible. Ryan and Amelia must've noticed the two, because they stopped what they were doing and turned to the three.

"Hi, guys," Ryan smiled and waved. "Do you need something, Z-Zelda?"  
>"Actually, yes," Zelda smiled. "I do need something.<p>

* * *

><p>Marth's face was pressed against the window. Taric approached the blunette, eyebrow arched.<p>

"What the hell are you doing?" Taric asked. He looked out the window. "Oh, I see. Someone's jealous!"

"W-what? I am not!" Marth hissed, his face reddening.

"Hey guys," Ike and Link walked up to Taric and Marth. "What's going on?" Taric pointed to the window, and they looked out of it. Then they looked at the blunette.

"Pfft," Link tried his best not to laugh. "Dude, are you jealous?"

"Marth is jealous!" Ike snorted with laughter.

"I am not! Would you guys shut up?!" Marth shouted. They didn't stop.

* * *

><p>Ryan felt his face heat up a bit. "What do you need?"<p>

"I need you to show Gareth how to be happy!" Peach piped up, her arms crossed. "He's a bump on a log!"

"Peach, the boy is right there," Zelda murmured to her friend.

"Okay," Amelia smiled. "You guys can go. Gareth can stay. We'll help him."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! o3o<strong>

**I'm sorry this is so short everyone DX I have three other projects to work on, so I have quite a few things to work on. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm extremely sorry about the long wait for an update. I'm currently sick and it's kind of hard to work ((considering the fact that I feel like I'm going to hack up a lung)). But I promise, I'll have an update ready! Just you wait~! XOXO, ladylezelia 


End file.
